madeirazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Madeira Zoo Wiki
'Vine Street Zoo' 'Little Critter Way' Enter into the main gates of the Zoo and be greeted by tiny everyday helpers. The path is divided into two sections, land critters, and aquatic critters. Each species is separated into terrariums or water tanks. The exhibits contain invertebrates, reptiles, and tropical fish. *Goliath birdeater (Theraphosa blondi) *Hercules beetle (Dynastes hercules) *Giant desert hairy scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) *Common Chameleon (Chamaeleo chamaeleon) *King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Red-eared slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Common seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) *Percula clownfish (Amphiprion percula) *Hippo tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *West Coast sea nettle (Chrysaora fuscescens) *Spotted jelly (Mastigias papua) 'African Experience' The Zoo’s African Savannah area exhibit is home to some of Africa's most wonderful animals. The main exhibits are 5 acres that contain free-roaming animals such as giraffes, zebras. In the Edge of Africa area, guests will get with in inches of Africa's predators and primates such as lions, chimpanzees, and rhinoceroses. In total, this area will be near 10 acres in size. *Common hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) (M: Uncle Greg, F: Daisy) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) (M: Tessa, Epesi, F: Lili, Shae ) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) (M: Mac, Nado, F: Mkelly, Lynn) *African bush elephant (Loxodonta africana) (M: Tembo, F: Opal, Tanya) *African cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) (M: Jack, F: Uria) *Common chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) (M: Tumba, F: Talia, Tara) *Eastern black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) (M: Zamba, F: Emily) *African lion (Panthera leo) (M: Tatsu, F: Tekita, Kora) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) (M: Dume, F: Olive, Gene) 'Great Ape Rescue' This 2.5-acre exhibit features both indoor and outdoor exhibits melded into one breathtaking facility. As guests enter the ape attraction, they are immersed in the sights and sounds of the rainforest, including cascading waterfalls and lush tropical foliage. *Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (M: Raj, F: Tiga) *Mountain gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) (M: Jomo, Jabari, F: Kweli) 'Endangered Asia' This $16 million exhibit is a zoogeographical area the Zoo constructed after it became one of only five U.S. zoos to exhibit the giant panda. This area consists of the only Javan rhinoceroses in captivity in the world. The zoo is planning on bringing this species perminately from extinction. *Snow leopard (Uncia uncia) (M: Manny, F: Lulu) *Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) ''(M: Hudo, F: Naja) *Javan rhinoceros (''Rhinoceros sondaicus) (M: Andalas, F: Emi) *Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) (M: Alex, F: Akere) *Black crested gibbon (Nomascus concolor) (M: Lucky, F: Millie) *Red panda (Ailurus fulgens) (M: Shi Shi, F: Hua Mei) *Giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) (M: Gao Gao, Yun Zi, F: Mei Sheng) 'Renovations' *'African Shadows:' Entering into the path are pygmy hippopotamuses (hippos). Splitting into the old savanna are four separated exhibits containing bongos, African leopards, Nile crocodiles, and okapis. Where the cheetahs are will be replaced by ring-tailed lemurs. Over by the end of the path also splits into the old exhibits while on each side lies chimpanzees, and mountain gorillas. This will take place after year three. *'Elephant Outpost:' From where snow leopards are will be replaced by Asian elephants. The leopards will move into the Komodo dragon exhibit. This will take place after year 1. *'Big Cat Rescue:' Where Endangered Asia now is will become a place for endangered big cats. The snow leopards will move into the Javan rhino exhibit, Bengal tigers will be moved into the old leopard habitat, Florida panthers will go into the old tiger exhibit, and lions will live in the gibbon exhibit. This will take place after year 2. *'East Africa:' Returning the African savannah will include an entrance of a four acre yards for tall giraffes, zebras, ostriches, and gazelles. A path to the left will take guests to get a great view of elephants. As the path banks towards the entrance, lions and cheetahs will greet guests. In a dark, lust forest will live bongos. Lastly, a small habitat will feature meerkats. This will open in year 6. 'Other Zoo Ideas' *Dury Zoo *Hamilton Zoo *Newport Zoo *Nuxhall Zoo *Coney Zoo *Riverbank Zoo *Crosely Zoo Category:Browse